In manufacturing environments, various information technology (IT) systems may be used for in-plant process control, as well as financial handling and business transactions. Production management and process optimization tools are available, and an API (Application Programming Interface) may be provided to facilitate transfer of data between the process control system and the production management system. In printed product production, for example, a print service provider may provide in-plant process control, etc. and may communicate with a production management system via an API.